Temporits Actis - Reverse Tempus
by Krika Haruno
Summary: Passados seis meses da volta dos dourados para o século XX, um objeto esquecido no passado pode acarretar em uma nova viagem temporal.


**Disclaymer: Saint Seiya pertence a Masami Kurumada**

**The Lost Canvas pertence a Shiori **_**Teshiori**_

**Lithos personagem do mangá Episódios Megumu Okada**

* * *

**Fic de presente de Natal para Rodrigo Ribeiro.**

* * *

Temporits Actis - Reverse Tempus

* * *

_Sinopse - Passados seis meses da volta dos dourados para o século XX, um objeto esquecido no passado pode acarretar em uma nova viagem temporal._

**Obs: Quem não leu Temporits Actis pode ficar um pouco perdido.**

* * *

...

Qualquer intervenção no tempo, por menor que seja pode altera-lo. Uma ação realizada ou não realizada desencadeia ações futuras. A ida dos cavaleiros de ouro para o século XVIII não foi de toda solucionada, a simples presença deles alterou o destino de muitos...

Depois da rápida passada no templo de Atena, apareceu num pequeno templo de onde se tinha a visão do Olimpo. Adentrou encontrando com duas mulheres uma loira e outra ruiva.

- Parece que tudo se resolveu mesmo. – disse a loira. – Bem vinda Irene.

- Obrigada Dice.

- Mas sabemos que as ações da amazona de Taça não foram totalmente consertadas. – a ruiva adiantou.

- Sei disso Eunômia. Por causa disso alguns destinos foram alterados. – Irene sentou-se num banco reclinado. – Ate Atena entrou nos sonhos do cavaleiro de Escorpião.

- Convenhamos, foram ações que não perturbam o equilíbrio já restabelecido. – disse Dice. – seis meses se passaram e nada de estranho aconteceu então deixaremos agora nas mãos das Moiras.

- Sim.

Concordaram as outras duas.

**_Confins do Olimpo..._**

Incrustado numa pedra, um pequeno templo era adornado por mármore negro, apesar de receber a luz do sol, seu interior era escuro, apenas fracas tochas é que garantiam a iluminação. No salão principal, bem ao centro, um tear, que era conduzido por uma mulher de meia idade. Sua atenção estava toda para o fio, contudo a expressão dela ficou tensa.

- Algum problema Láquesis?

- Sim...

- O que houve? - indagou a mais velha das três Moiras, Átropos.

- Irene, não resolveu todos os problemas com os homens de Palas Atena.

- O que quer dizer? - Cloto, a mais nova das três, levantou.

- Vejam esses fios. - mostrou-os. - estão entrelaçados.

Átropos franziu o cenho, marcando ainda mais suas rugas.

- Mandarei um recado a Irene.

**_Século XVIII..._**

Como Irene havia dito, assim que os cavaleiros do século XX passaram pelo portal, os antigos santos de Atena esqueceram-se da passagem deles. A vida voltava ao seu normal, ou quase...

Por conta de alguns desentendimentos, dois cavaleiros de ouro, realizavam a tarefa de limpar a biblioteca do décimo terceiro templo, como castigo, sendo supervisionados por outro.

- A culpa é toda sua, pirralho.

- Minha? Foi você que começou.

- Eu?

- Manigold e Regulus silêncio. - disse Shion de forma autoritária. - não quero ouvir uma reclamação. - abriu a porta do recinto. - vou resolver algumas coisas e quando eu voltar quero tudo limpo. - fechou a porta.

- Sujeito chato... - disse o canceriano. - até parece que ele é o mestre...

- Pare de reclamar e vamos terminar isso, quero ir para a minha casa. Estou cansado.

Mani ficou calado continuando a limpeza das prateleiras, Regulus por sua vez, foi limpar um velho baú. Ao abri-lo franziu o cenho.

- O que é isso? - pegou uma pequena caixa dourada.

- Algo que você não pode mexer. - disse o canceriano. - se Shion descobre ele te mata.

- Mas o que será que tem dentro?

- Não seja curioso.

- Conta outra, vai me dizer que não quer saber o que tem aqui dentro. - o fitou. - o templo guarda tantos mistérios.

Mani ficou calado. Nesse ponto Regulus tinha razão e mesmo sendo treinado pelo patriarca, não sabia de todos os segredos do santuário.

- Abre logo. - disse por fim.

Regulus não pensou duas vezes abrindo a caixa dourada.

- Uma faca?

- Faca? - Mani aproximou. - não é faca seu estúpido é uma adaga.

- Eu sei o que é uma adaga.

- Sabe nada. Deixe eu ver.

O cavaleiro de Câncer a pegou examinando-a.

- Interessante...

- Por que o mestre teria algo assim?

- Não faço a menor ideia e...

Os dois silenciaram quando o objeto começou a brilhar.

- Guarda logo isso! - disse Regulus com medo.

Quando o canceriano foi depositar o objeto, a luz se tornou mais forte, envolvendo-os por completo. No instante seguinte tinham desaparecido. A caixa dourada e adaga foram ao chão...

**_Olimpo, dias atuais..._**

Dice caminhava a passos rápidos, indo em direção ao templo que servia de moradia para si e para suas irmãos. Abriu a porta rapidamente encontrando-as conversando.

- Irene!

- O que foi Dice?

- Recebi um recado de Átropos.

- O que houve? - indagou Eunômia, já imaginando que uma mensagem das Moiras era sinal de problema, pois elas não tinham o costume de interagir com outros deuses.

- Parece que as coisas não se resolveram completamente. O tapete do destino apresentou um defeito.

**_Santuário de Atena..._**

Uma luz muito intensa brilhou na biblioteca do templo, em meio a ela, duas figuras surgiram.

O rapaz e o garoto olhavam assustados um para o outro e depois para o local que estavam.

- O que aconteceu...?

- Não faço a menor ideia, mas parece que estamos na biblioteca e...

- Ela está diferente...

Começaram a andar pelo local, notando vários objetos que não conheciam, além dos moveis estarem diferentes.

- Esse lugar está estranho...

- Tem que se preocupar é que Shion e Sage vão nos matar.

- E se nós formos embora? Agente fala que limpou tudo...

- E que saímos antes dessas coisas surgirem. - disse observando uma cadeira. - que coisa esquisita...

- Vamos dá o fora daqui.

Os dois abriram a porta, pegando o rumo da saída. Não esbarraram em ninguém e ficaram aliviados, ao chegarem ao fundo do templo. Passariam perto da estátua de Atena, pois conheciam um atalho que dava direto na casa de Câncer e assim não corriam o risco de serem vistos.

- Anda logo moleque.

- Estou indo.

Passavam pela estátua...

- Anda logo! - gritou o rapaz.

- Não amola, não vê que...

O garoto arregalou os olhos.

- O que foi? - indagou o rapaz olhando para ele.

O menino apenas apontou para frente. Quando o rapaz voltou a atenção para onde ele apontava também arregalou os olhos.

- Por Atena!

Nesse momento escutam um barulho muito forte, ao olharem para o céu, os dois se abraçam assustados.

- Que ave é aquela?

- Por Zeus! Não sabia que isso existia e que faz tanto barulho.

Era um avião que passava pelo céu do santuário.

- O que são essas construções? E por que são tão altas?

- Acho que é uma ilusão... Virgem está brincando conosco...

- Quem são vocês?

Os dois viraram para trás.

- Shion?!

O lemuriano fitou bem os dois.

- Regulus?! Manigold?!

Os dois cavaleiros correram até Shion e agarraram na túnica dele.

- Perdoe nos Shion. Prometemos que vamos ficar quietos. - disse Regulus.

- Pode até nos punir, mas fala para o Asmita parar com as ilusões... - pediu o canceriano.

- Que ilusões...? - indagou Shion que não estava entendo nada, muito menos o que eles faziam ali.

- Aquele pássaro. - apontou para o avião.

O ariano acompanhou o olhar, vendo o avião.

- Aquilo não é um pássaro, é um avião. Afinal de contas... por Atena! - olhou para os dois. - vieram para o futuro!

- O que?! - exclamaram os dois.

- Futuro? - Mani parecia não acreditar, contudo notou as vestes do ariano, eram as mesmas roupas que Sage usava. Aos poucos sua mente foi clareando. Lembrou-se da luta contra Pontos e a vinda de alguns cavaleiros do futuro para a época deles. - Zeus...

- Como chegaram aqui?

- Estávamos na biblioteca. - Mani levantou. - então o pirralho achou dentro de um baú uma caixa dourada com uma adaga... - as coisas se encaixaram. - a adaga que Saga usou.

- Do que estão falando? - indagou Regulus.

- Não se lembra da luta contra Pontos? - Mani segurou nos ombros dele. - da Lithos, Aioria e tudo que aconteceu?

O garoto ainda o fitava sem entender até que...

- Lembro! Mas aquela deusa não lançou um feitiço em nós?

- Deve ter lançado e funcionado. - Shion iniciou a fala. - mas o fato de tocarem a adaga não apenas os trouxe para o futuro como também reativou suas memórias. A adaga foi esquecida no passado.

- Quer dizer mesmo que estamos no santuário do futuro?

- Sim Mani.

- E você se tornou mestre. - Regulus sorriu. - que bom.

- Jamais pensei que viajaria no tempo. - disse Mani voltando a atenção para a cidade. - quantas mudanças em dois séculos... Rodorio cresceu tanto!

- Não é Rodorio... ele fica do outro lado, oculto aos olhos humanos, essa cidade é Athenas.

- Athenas? - Mani ficou surpreso. - nunca pensei que aquela vilazinha fosse crescer tanto. Era destruída a cada guerra...

- Se estamos no futuro, Aioria está aqui também? E a Lithos?

- Sim Regulus. Depois que eles chegaram... - Shion contou o que aconteceu. - já se passaram seis meses.

- Então o grande mestre está com a Áurea... - Mani deu um sorriso maldoso.

- É estou... - ficou vermelho.

- Fico feliz que a Lara tenha voltado para o Kanon, assim como a Selinsa, Asmita e Sísifo. Tenho meu pai e meu tio novamente.

- Regulus. - Shion o fitou seriamente. - e você também Manigold. Lara e Selinsa não podem saber do passado. Elas não tem essa memória, entendido?

- Sim. - responderam os dois.

- Outra coisa. Irene revelou apenas para nós que Aioria e Ilíada são a mesma pessoa. Em hipótese alguma deve revelar isso a Aioria. E nem comentar que Aiolos é o Sísifo.

- Está certo... - murmurou Regulus.

- Venham, vou apresentar a Atena.

- Shion em que ano estamos?

- 2009.*

Foram conduzidos até o templo, no caminho perceberam que não havia tanta diferença do templo do século XX com o do século XVIII. Atena estava em seu escritório cuidando de alguns papéis da fundação. O santuário estava tão tranquilo que se permitia trabalhar em paz e dar férias para alguns cavaleiros, o que era o caso de Afrodite, Miro, Kamus, Shura, Aldebaran, Marin e Asmita, Saga e Mu, todos tinham viajado. Dohko e Iara ajudavam-na.

- Entre. - disse ao escutar batidas a porta.

- Com licença Atena.

- Shion.

- Temos problemas.

Ela franziu o cenho assim como o libriano. Shion entrou dando passagem para os outros dois. Dohko levantou da cadeira.

- Manigold? Regulus? - esfregou os olhos achando que era miragem.

- Dohko! - exclamaram.

Trocaram apertos de mãos.

- Mas o que fazem aqui?

Atena os observava. Então era aquela razão de sentir o cosmo agitado.

- Sejam bem vindos. - disse.

Os dois ajoelharam. Nem precisa apresentação, o cosmo que emanava da garota por si só indicava quem ela era.

- É um prazer conhecê-la Atena. - disse Mani.

- Como vieram parar aqui?

O cavaleiro de Câncer contou como tudo aconteceu.

- Compreendo. Terei que entrar em contato com Irene. Ela saberá o que fazer.

No fundo da sala Iara os fitava com atenção, não conheceu tantas pessoas assim na vida, mas aqueles dois lhe eram familiares.

- Aioria vai ficar muito feliz em te ver Regulus. - disse Dohko.

- Também ficarei. - o garoto fitou o fundo da sala vendo a jovem. - Lara... - murmurou.

Ao escutar o nome Manigold se virou arqueando a sobrancelha.

- Lara?

- É Iara... - murmurou. - eu não conheço vocês?

- Creio que não. - disse Mani lembrando das palavras de Shion. - desculpe se confundimos os nomes. - sorriu. Era bom saber que ela estava bem e no santuário.

- Tudo bem.

- Vem rapazes. - Dohko os puxou. - vamos fazer uma surpresa.

Saíram. Atena levantou-se.

- Shion cuide deles, vou ao Olimpo.

- Sim.

Dohko os conduziu pelas doze casas, até chegarem a sétima. Virgem. No pátio, atrás da casa, Shaka treinava Lisa. Era notável que a garota guardava resquícios de sua vida anterior como Selinsa. O cosmo ficava cada vez mais fortalecido, numa velocidade impressionante.

- Bom dia Shaka, Lisa. - cumprimentou o libriano que seguia na frente.

- Bom dia. - responderam os dois ao mesmo tempo.

Regulus e Manigold fitaram imediatamente a garota ao lado de Shaka.

- Sem dúvidas é a discípula de Hasgard. - disse Mani baixo.

- Manigold? Regulus? O que fazem aqui? - indagou um surpreso indiano.

- Consequências da sua viagem. - sorriu o leonino, que contou todos os detalhes. - nesse momento Atena foi atrás daquela deusa.

Lisa fitava o garoto.

- Já sonhei com você. - disse. - e com você também... - apontou para Mani.

- Deve ser alguém parecido. - disse Shaka, não querendo aflorar as lembranças de Selinsa.

- Ele tem razão. - Mani sorria, com certeza Hasgard ficaria bastante orgulhoso. - é a primeira vez que piso aqui.

- Estão indo a Leão?

- Sim Shaka. -respondeu Dohko. - por acaso viu Aiolos?

- Ele e Lithos passaram a pouco rumo a casa. Áurea também está lá.

- Então vamos. - o libriano voltou a caminhar sendo seguido pelos dois.

Lisa continuava a olhar para eles.

- O que foi Lisa? - Shaka colocou a mão no ombro dela.

- Uma sensação estranha... eu já os vi, tenho quase certeza.

- Impressão sua. Vem, vamos voltar a treinar.

**_Olimpo..._**

Atena foi conduzida até o templo de Irene, encontrando a deusa.

- Atena.

- Irene.

Trocaram um abraço afetuoso.

- Foi providencial a sua vinda, temos um problema. - disse a morena conduzindo a outra a um divã.

- Eu sei.

- Sabe?

- Dois cavaleiros do passado apareceram no santuário.

- Como?

- A adaga que Saga usou, ficou no passado. - disse Atena.

- Então foi esse o motivo... - Irene sentou ao lado dela. - as Moiras me disseram que havia problemas no tapete. Foi isso então.

- E o que faremos? Eles não podem ficar no santuário. Afetaria todo o passado.

- Eu sei. Vamos até o templo das Moiras, talvez elas tenham alguma ideia.

**_Quinta casa..._**

Aioria, Aiolos, Lithos e Áurea assistiam um filme. Shion dera aquele dia de folga aos cavaleiros e eles aproveitavam juntos. Com Shion repleto de obrigações, Áurea juntara-se ao grupo.

- Esse filme é muito bom. - disse Lithos aconchegando-se nos braços do marido.

- Realmente.

- Viu como tenho bom gosto. - Aioria trazia uma tigela com pipocas.

- Seu convencimento me assusta Aioria. - brincou Áurea.

- Boa tarde. - a voz de Dohko ecoou pela sala.

- Dohko! Junte-se a nós.

- Tenho uma surpresa.

Ele deu passagem a Manigold e Regulus.

- Regulus?! - exclamaram Aioria, Lithos e Áurea.

- Aioria!

O garoto correu ate o leonino o abraçando.

- Senti sua falta.

- O que está fazendo aqui?

- Uma visita. - sorriu. - Lithos!

- E que visita. - a garota o aconchegou. - que saudades de você.

- Eu também. Áurea.

A grega também ganhou um abraço.

- Faço das palavras da Lithos as minhas.

- Nesse ponto ainda bem que Irene apagou nossas memórias, morreria de saudade.

- Também estou aqui. - disse Manigold.

- Estou surpreso. - Aioria estendeu lhe a mão. - como vai?

- Levando. Oi meninas.

Elas acenaram.

- Será que podem me contar como vieram parar aqui?

Enquanto Mani e Regulus contavam, Aiolos não parava de olha-los. Sentia que conhecia-os, principalmente ao garoto loiro. Um saudosismo apossou-se dele.

- E é isso.

- Chronos continua fazendo estrago até hoje. - disse Lithos.

- É o que parece.

Regulus desviou o olhar para Aiolos. Com exceção da coloração dos olhos e de Sísifo ter os cabelos mais claros, sem dúvida tratavam da mesma alma. Sísifo tinha o olhar mais sério, enquanto Aiolos um olhar mais terno.

Mani também o fitava, realmente estava diante de Sísifo de Sagitário.

- Regulus, Mani esse é meu irmão.

- Oi. - acenou os dois.

Aiolos continuava a fita-los, demorou alguns segundos até ele falar.

- Prazer, meu nome é Aiolos.

- O prazer é todo nosso. - Mani estendeu-lhe a mão, prontamente correspondido.

Regulus sorria. Era bom saber que estava diante do pai e do tio, só era uma pena não poder expressar.

- Se me derem licença gostaria de visitar a casa abaixo. - disse Mani.

- Sabe o caminho? - Aioria brincou.

- Sim.

- Eu vou voltar para o templo, talvez Shion precise da minha ajuda. - disse Dohko.

- Vou com você. - pronunciou Áurea.

Despediram se.

- Realmente a minha casa está bem diferente. - Regulus olhava ao redor, quando deu um pulo, os olhos arregalaram. - aquelas pessoas estão presas!

- Que pessoas? - indagou Lithos.

- Relâmpago de plasma!

Tudo que viram foram a TV de Aioria virar pó. O leonino mais velho arregalou os olhos, Aiolos franziu o cenho e Lithos abriu a boca.

- Pronto agora elas estão livres... cadê elas?

- Minha TV... minha TV novinha... - os olhos encheram de água. - minha TV...

**_Câncer..._**

Ao se aproximar da casa, Mani sumiu com seu cosmo, entrando sorrateiramente. Mask estava deitado no sofá, com uma garrafa de cerveja ao lado. Estava com o pensamento longe que nem percebeu uma presença atrás de si.

- O que pensa que está fazendo cavaleiro? - Mani simulou a voz de Shion.

O canceriano deu um salto.

- Posso explicar mestre. - a voz saiu tremida.

A expressão de medo foi mudando para enfurecida, para variar Manigold rolava de rir.

- Continua o mesmo capacho idiota!

- Filho #%$!

- A covardia não te abandonou.

- Isso vai ter volta! E... - parou de falar se dando conta. - o que você está fazendo aqui? Como veio parar aqui?

- Longa história. - Mani deitou no sofá. - que coisa macia. - pegou a garrafa no chão tomando um longo gole. - cerveja boa. Tem mais?

- Como veio parar aqui?

Mani tomou todo o conteúdo da garrafa numa golada só. Colocou a garrafa no chão e contou toda a história.

- Atena está procurando uma maneira de nos mandar de volta. Enquanto isso, traga mais cerveja. - ajeitou-se no sofá.

Mask olhou incrédulo.

**_Leão..._**

- Cadê as pessoas?

- O que você fez? - Aioria o fitou possesso.

- Salvei aquelas pessoas. - disse inocente.

- Aquilo era uma TV Regulus. - disse Lithos.

- O que é TV?

- É um aparelho que transmite imagens. Ninguém estava preso.

- Uma caixa mágica? - ficou surpreso. - usa cosmo?

Aiolos sorriu.

- Não Regulus. Não tem nada de magia. - disse o sagitariano.

- Lembra das coisas que eu falei que tinham no meu mundo? - indagou Lithos. - pois então, essa era uma das coisas.

- Seu mundo é surpreendente. - sorriu ao se lembrar de algo. - tem microfondas?

- Micro o que? - nem a própria entendeu.

- É micro-ondas, Regulus. - disse Aioria, mais calmo, afinal de contas ele não sabia. E quando foi ao passado quase colocou fogo na casa dele, ao tentar acender o fogão a lenha. - vem.

Aioria o conduziu para o interior da casa, mostrando todas as coisas modernas que Leão tinha. Regulus escutava tudo impressionado.

- Regulus, isso é micro-ondas.

- Oh... - olhou admirado. - essa caixa esquenta comida?

- Sim. Quer ver? - foi até o armário e pegou pipocas de micro-ondas. - abre-se aqui.

Abriu a porta, quando a luz acendeu o garoto deu um salto.

- Tem sol aí dentro?

- Não é sol, é a luz. - disse Lithos. - que te expliquei.

- Ah...

- Bom, agente coloca isso e espera por dois minutos. - apertou o botão "on".

- Faz um barulho legal. - Regulus sorriu achando aquilo tudo um máximo.

Contudo, o milho começou a estourar e claro que Regulus levou um susto.

- Zeus! Tem alguém nos atacando. - ficou em alerta.

- Não Regulus. - Aioria o segurou, antes que ele mandasse o aparelho pelos ares. - o barulho vem do micro-ondas, é normal.

- Certeza?

- Sim.

Dois minutos depois, Aioria retirou o pacote, despejando o conteúdo numa tigela.

- Pipoca pronta.

- Pipoca? O que é?

- Prove, mas cuidado que está quente. - disse Lithos.

O garoto pegou uma, assoprou e comeu.

- Gostoso. Posso pegar mais?

- Claro.

Encheu as mãos e praticamente comeu tudo.

- Isso é muito bom!

- Vou fazer mais e aí você nos conta como estão os outros.

Aioria fez mais três pacotes e ainda apresentou refrigerante ao garoto e como toda "criança" adorou.

**_Câncer..._**

Manigold e Mask no mesmo local, era certo que sairia muitas brigas e a bola da vez era a decoração da casa. Detalhe, os dois estavam bebendo.

- Não sei como Atena permite isso! Pintar a casa de preto! Parece um cemitério!

- A casa é minha e pinto como quiser!

- Você é um estúpido!

- E você um idiota!

**_Leão..._**

- Aioria, desculpe pela TV.

- Tudo bem Regulus. - Aioria soltou um suspiro. - eu compro outra.

- Quando eu cheguei eu vi um pássaro muito grande.

- Pássaro? - Lithos estranhou.

- Sim. - tomou o refrigerante de uma vez. - quero mais. - estendeu o copo. - Shion falou que se chamava avião.

Aiolos não aguentou começando a rir.

- Não é um pássaro Regulus. É um meio de transporte. Vocês não usam carruagens?

- Sim.

- É como se fosse, mas é pelo ar.

- Uma carruagem que voa?

- É... mais ou menos isso.

- Quantas coisas legais vocês tem! Carruagem que voa, caixa mágica que mostra as pessoas, caixa que faz comida, essa bebida que tem bolinhas. - olhou para o copo. - Eu quero morar aqui.

- Você continua um fofo! - Lithos o abraçou.

O celular da grega tocou, ela pegou o aparelho.

- Caixinha de música.

- Não Regulus é um celular. - disse Aioria.

- Um o que?

- É um aparelho que usamos para conversar com alguém que está longe.

- Usa cosmo?

- Não Regulus...tome converse com a Áurea.

Lithos passou o aparelho para ele. Regulus o pegou meio ressabiado.

- _Alô._

- A Áurea esta aqui dentro? É a voz dela! - fitou o aparelho.

- Só fala alô, está bem. - disse Aioria meio impaciente.

- Alô...

- _Oi Regulus._

- Áurea... estou escutando a sua voz.

Do outro lado da linha a grega ria.

- _Está tudo bem aí?_

- Sim... estou comendo pipoca e bebendo um liquido muito gostoso. Refrigerante. Ele tem bolinhas.

- _É muito bom mesmo. Posso falar com a Lithos?_

- Pode.

Regulus passou o telefone para a grega, que saiu de perto para conversar melhor.

- Eu posso levar um desses para o santuário?

- Infelizmente não Regulus. Não vai funcionar na sua época. - respondeu Aiolos.

- Por que não temos luz?

- Sim. - era melhor ser objetivo.

Durante todo o dia, os irmãos mostraram a tecnologia para Regulus que ficou encantado. Na casa abaixo, depois das inúmeras brigas, Mani e Mask conversavam de maneira amigável. O álcool fez efeito.

**_Confins do Olimpo..._**

Atena, Irene e as Moiras tentavam encontrar uma solução para a distorção do tempo que trouxe os dois cavaleiros.

- O que faremos? - indagou a morena.

- É necessário que a adaga volte para o futuro. - disse Átropos. - mas temos que busca-la. Ela é a responsável por tudo.

- Mas como vamos para o passado? - indagou Atena. - só Chronos tem esse poder.

- Tem uma maneira.

Elas olharam para onde vinha a voz.

- Ananké?!** - exclamaram.

- Pontos e Chronos fizeram um grande estrago. - era uma mulher de meia idade, os cabelos negros desciam até o chão. Tez clara e olhos amarelados. Era a mãe das Moiras.

- Qual maneira? - indagou Atena.

- Se tivermos algo que pertença a época deles poderemos fazer uma troca.

- O santuário inteiro é da época deles. - disse Atena.

- Tem que ser objetos construídos exatamente na época deles. De preferência na época que seus cavaleiros de hoje estavam no passado.

- Mas... - Atena estava tensa. Que objeto poderia ser? - o rosário de Asmita?

- Não. É o mesmo que Shaka usa.

- Vamos para o santuário. Temos que procurar. - disse Atena.

**_Câncer..._**

Só pararam de beber porque o estoque de Mask tinha acabado. Ao todo beberam dez garrafas long neck. Não estavam tontos, apenas um pouco alegres. Os dois assistiam TV e Mani estava impressionado com a "caixa".

- Esse mundo de vocês é legal.

- Agora entende porque ficamos desesperados.

- Entendo. - abanou-se. - que calor, o santuário não era assim tão quente.

- Bem vindos a era das máquinas e do aquecimento global.

- Aquecimento o que?

- Nada. Segunda porta a direita. Vá tomar um banho, já está fedendo.

- Eu não estou fedendo!

- Não existe desodorante na sua época!

- Deso... o que?

- Vá logo!

Foi, mais porque estava com muito calor, do que para obedecer. Ele contudo não entrou na segunda porta a direita, passou direto indo para a cozinha. Se a casa era a mesma, aquele local não tinha mudado.

- Oh... - disse ao ver a cozinha. - que coisas engraçadas.

Deu nos ombros abrindo um dos armários, a procura de uma panela grande.

- Essa será suficiente... agora... onde fica a bica de água?

Procurou próximo ao chão e não encontrou. Voltou para a sala.

- Onde pego água?

- Para que?

- Dá para falar?

Mask levantou desanimado, Mani o seguiu.

- Para beber?

- Não. - respondeu, mas sem entender a pergunta.

- Aqui. - o italiano abriu a torneira da pia.

- Uma coisinha desse tamanho tem água? - via o liquido jorrar. - Onde fica o poço?

- Não temos poço, e ...- não queria explicar. - ta aí.

- Obrigado sem mal educado. - colocou a panela para encher.

- Para que essa água?

- Vou tomar banho. Eu preciso encher a bacia.

Mask o fitou sem entender.

- Que bacia? - indagou.

- Para tomar banho criatura! Você não toma na bacia? É assim que todo mundo se banha!

De espantado passou a rir, na verdade a gargalhar.

- Haha, não sei qual a graça. - Mani fechou a cara.

- Esqueci que você é da pré história. - limpou as lagrimas. - temos chuveiro. Larga essa panela e vem cá.

Mask o conduziu ate o banheiro.

- Isso é um banheiro.

Mani ficou surpreso.

- E o que isso faz?

- É a mesma coisa que aquelas casinhas... - não queria explicar em detalhes. - só que são mais eficientes. Aquilo é uma pia, com água. - apontou. - aquilo é onde... aliviamos... é quando se aperta isso. - apertou o botão da descarga. - leva tudo embora.

- Sério? - ficou espantado.

- Sim. E isso... - abriu o box. - é o chuveiro. Tem água quente e fria. É só girar isso.

Quando Mask abriu o chuveiro, Mani arregalou os olhos.

- Bom banho.

Mask saiu rindo.

- Ainda bem que nasci nessa época.

Do lado de dentro, Mani olhava a água descer. Primeiro colocou uma das mãos, notando a água morna.

- Esquenta sozinha...

Não pensou duas vezes tirando a roupa depressa, entrando debaixo do chuveiro.

**_Leão..._**

- Quero mais!

- Desse jeito você vai passar mal Regulus. - disse Lithos. - já chega de tomar refrigerante.

- Mas é muito bom. - suplicou. - e nunca mais vou poder tomar. Por favor!

- Vai ter uma overdose de refri. - disse Aioria.

- Por favor...

- Está bem...venha.

Lithos e ele foram para a cozinha.

- Ele tem um cosmo muito poderoso. - disse Aiolos.

- Tem sim. Sísifo o treinou muito bem.

- Ele deveria ser bem forte. - disse baixo.

- Você também é, irmão. Vocês devem ter a mesma força.

Seguiu alguns segundos de silêncio.

- Obrigado. - disse Aioria de forma séria.

- Pelo que? - indagou Aiolos.

- Por ter cuidado dele. - o fitou, os olhos estavam sérios. - quando eu partir.

- Senti sua falta, quando foi embora do santuário. - Aiolos esboçou um leve sorriso.

- Tive medo pelo o que poderia acontecer a ele. A guerra santa se aproximava.

- Você fez o que qualquer pai faria.

- Mas abandonei Atena e você também... ainda era um garoto. Eu na qualidade de irmão mais velho tinha que cuidar de você.

- É passado Ilíada. - o sagitariano sorriu. - Atena te deu uma nova oportunidade. E me deu também pois tenho a Lithos e você. Viemos como irmãos novamente.

- Tem razão Sísifo. - sorriu. - vamos aproveitar a oportunidade.

- Que oportunidade? - disse Lithos entrando.

- Escutando conversa. - a expressão descontraída de Aioria voltou.

- Quero saber tudo que se passa entre meu irmão e meu marido. - fechou a cara.

- Não foi nada, Lithos. - a expressão serena de Aiolos voltou. - nada.

Regulus que tomava refrigerante apenas sorriu. Estava feliz pelos dois.

**_Câncer... _**

Quarenta minutos! Mask não parava de olhar no relógio.

- Desse jeito vai acabar com a água do planeta! - levantou indo ate o banheiro. - morreu aí dentro!? Atena vai me matar pela conta de luz!

Abriu a porta sem pudor.

- Desliga esse chuveiro!

- De jeito nenhum, tenho água morna a vontade.

- Não é um parque aquático! Desliga a droga desse chuveiro!

Mani fechou a torneira.

- Não se pode nem tomar um banho descente. - saiu do box.

- Não as minhas custas! E enrola numa toalha, não sou obrigado a te ver assim!

- Você é muito mal educado. Te hospedei por dias e agora me trata assim.

- Idiota...

Mask deu as costas saindo.

**_Templo..._**

Shion na biblioteca, estudava uma maneira de mandar os amigos de volta para o passado. Iara, Dohko e Áurea o ajudavam. Quando sentiu cosmos dentro do templo foi as pressas a sala do trono, acompanhado pelos três.

Encontrou Atena, Irene e Ananké.

- Senhoritas. - fez uma leve reverencia.

- Shion e Dohko, essa é Ananké, deusa da Inevitabilidade, mãe das Moiras.

A deusa acenou.

- É um prazer. - os dois cavaleiros reverenciaram.

- Shion chame todos. - pediu Atena.

- Entendido.

Em poucos minutos todos estavam diante das três deusas.

- E Kanon ainda não chegou? - o geminiano havia sido mandado em uma missão.

- Não senhorita.

Diante dela, Iara, Aiolos, Lithos, Regulus, Aioria, Manigold, Mask, Áurea, Dohko, Shaka e Lisa aguardavam o pronunciamento.

- Cavaleiros e meninas, essa é a deusa Ananké.

- A adaga esquecida no passado provocou alguns acontecimentos no tapete das Moiras e trouxe vocês. - olhou para o leonino e o canceriano. - era um objeto que não poderia ter ficado para trás.

- Descobriu alguma maneira de nos mandar de volta, Atena?

- Sim Manigold. Precisamos encontrar um objeto que pertença ao passado para efetuarmos uma troca.

- E qual objeto seria? - indagou Dohko.

- Esse é o problema cavaleiro. - disse Irene. - praticamente tudo nesse santuário já existia na sua época de criança.

- Se não tivermos esse objeto, não podemos voltar? - Regulus estava preocupado.

- Sim, e suas permanências aqui pode ter efeitos catastróficos.

- Atena. - Shaka tomou a dianteira. - se tiver esse objetos como os mandaria?

- Através da junção de nossos cosmos. - disse Ananké. - num processo semelhante que Irene fez em vocês.

Shaka fitou Lisa. Tinha sua amada de volta e em breve a união seria oficializada. Aquele objeto era uma lembrança muito boa do casamento dele e de Selinsa, mas precisava agir de forma racional. A permanência de Regulus e Manigold no futuro alteraria o curso da guerra santa do século dezoito.

- Eu tenho um objeto que pertence ao passado. - disse.

Todos os olhares foram para ele.

- Como assim Shaka? - indagou Dohko.

O indiano retirou a pulseira dourada que usava.

- Quando me casei com a Sel, Lara me deu isso para servir de aliança.

A própria o fitou, confusa.

- Me trás boas lembranças, mas... - olhou para a amazona. - meu maior tesouro está comigo.

Iara olhava para o objeto, várias imagens vieram lhe na mente. Áurea a fitava.

- Está sentindo alguma coisa Iara?

- Não... só a sensação de Dejavú... não é nada.

Áurea concordou, de certo ver a pulseira deveria trazer a ela lembranças de seu tempo como amazona.

- Servirá cavaleiro de Virgem. - Irene o pegou. - tem certeza?

- Sim.

- Vamos elevar nossos cosmos...

- Espera. - Regulus interrompeu Ananké. - quero me despedir.

- Tudo bem jovem.

Regulus voltou-se para Aiolos.

- Foi um prazer conhecê-lo.

- O prazer foi meu Regulus. - trocaram um abraço afetuoso.

- Vou sentir sua falta. - o garoto aproximou de Aioria. - muita.

- Eu também. - Aioria o abraçou, uma sensação esquisita apoderou-se dele. - cuide-se está bem? E obedeça ao Sísifo. - apertou ainda mais forte.

Regulus aconchegou-se ainda mais, mesmo com uma roupagem diferente, a sensação de proteção que seu pai transmitia continuava presente.

- Adeus Regulus. - Lithos trazia os olhos rasos. - vou sentir a sua falta.

- Eu também. - abraçou a garota. - obrigada por me mostrar as coisas mágicas do seu mundo. - a fitou. - cuide deles por mim.

- Cuidarei.

Mani e Mask continuavam calados. Até que o canceriano do passado quebrou o silencio.

- Obrigado pelo banho.

- As ordens. - o fitou. - cuide-se.

- Você também.

Apertaram as mãos.

- Rapazes... - Shion aproximou dos dois. - sejam cuidadosos.

- Já sabe o que vai nos acontecer. - disse Mani.

- Mesmo assim... - disse triste.

- Estamos felizes por saber que você vai sobreviver. - disse Regulus. - cuide de todos.

- Cuidarei.

- Estão prontos? - indagou Irene.

- Sim.

- _Reverse tempus_. - As três deusas elevaram seus cosmos.

Uma luz dourada envolveu os dois cavaleiros, contudo nada aconteceu.

- O que aconteceu? - indagou Atena.

- Parece que esse objeto ainda não é suficiente para abrir o portal do templo. - disse Irene.

- Talvez seja por isso. - Lithos ergueu a mão esquerda, mostrando um anel de prata.

- Não é o anel que o Sísifo te deu?

- Sim Aioria. Nosso anel de casamento... - sorriu. - nosso símbolo. - olhou para Aiolos. - queria mantê-lo mas para o bem de todos... importa-se?

- Não... - o sagitariano sorriu. - é a coisa certa a se fazer.

Lithos entregou o objeto a Irene. As três liberaram novamente seus cosmos e dessa vez funcionou, os dois desapareceram.

- Vou sentir falta. - disse Lithos.

- Eles ficarão bem. - Aiolos a abraçou.

- Eles lembraram desse dia?

- Sim, Shion. Não houve a necessidade de apagar essa passagem da mente deles. Eles não contaram a ninguém. - disse Ananké.

Um pequeno brilho apareceu diante de Atena. Quando a luz dissipou viram a adaga dourada.

- Agora tudo está onde deveria está.

**_Século XVIII_**

Regulus e Manigold apareceram diante do baú. Regulus segurava a caixa dourada vazia. Em silencio ele a depositou dentro do baú, fechando-o.

- Voltamos... - murmurou o leonino.

- É o que parece... - Mani fitou o céu. - estranho pensei que fosse de tarde. Não passamos o dia lá?

A porta da biblioteca abriu.

- Shion vai brigar com vocês.

- Sísifo?

- Já terminaram daquele lado?

- Sim...

O sagitariano franziu o cenho.

- Está tudo bem?

- Cadê o Shion?

- Acabei de trombar com ele no corredor. Pediu para vigia-los. Não tem nem um minuto.

Os dois trocaram olhares. Enquanto estavam fora, passou-se apenas alguns minutos.

- Quer que o chame?

- Não. Vamos terminar logo. - Regulus pegou na vassoura, enquanto Mani num pedaço de pano.

O sagitariano estranhou o comportamento dos dois, mas não disse nada.

- Estarei lá fora. - disse.

- Sísifo. - Regulus o chamou.

- Sim?

O leão ficou calado, até notar algo pendurado no pescoço do cavaleiro.

- O que é isso? - apontou para o pescoço.

- Isso? - puxou a tira de couro, revelando uma argola prata que estava presa. - achei esse anel na minha casa. Não tive coragem de jogar fora. Ele parece ser especial.

- Então guarde-o. - disse Mani sorrindo. - vem Regulus.

Os dois voltaram a limpeza. Sísifo arqueou a sobrancelha mas não disse nada, dando nos ombros.

**_Alguns anos depois..._**

A guerra santa tinha iniciado e alguns cavaleiros de ouro já tinham sido derrotados. Shion estava em Áries quando viu um ponto luminoso seguir para o templo de Atena.

A passos rápidos já estava na casa de Câncer. Seu destino era o templo de Atena. A passos duros seguia, quando sentiu uma presença atrás de si.***

- Manigold?

O cavaleiro de ouro estava encostado numa pilastra. Pelos ferimentos Shion constatou que ele tivera uma luta feroz.

- E aí Shion? Vai para o templo?

- Você não estava tomando conta do Pegaso? - indagou o ariano. - cadê ele? E o que houve com você?

Mani sorriu, lançando algo a Shion. O cavaleiro pegou.

- Meu mestre pediu para entregar ao seu mestre. - sorriu. - cuide bem, pois um dia será seu...

O cavaleiro foi desaparecendo...

- Manigold...

Apenas dias depois, é que Shion lembrou-se dos acontecimentos ocorridos entre eles, os cavaleiros do futuro e Pontos. Jurou que esperaria por Áurea.

**~~~~~ FIM~~~~**

* * *

**Espero que tenha gostado Rodrigo. Tinha te falado que talvez usaria o Kiki, mas acho que ficaria meio deslocado da fic. **

**Se tiver algum erro de português releve... consequência do Natal**

* * *

_* A fic original se passa em 2009._

_**__Na__mitologia grega__,__Ananque__1__ou__Ananke__era uma antiga__deusa__primordial da inevitabilidade, mãe das__Moiras__e personificação do destino, necessidade inalterável e fato._

_*** Episodio 17 ou 18 do TLC anime. _

_obs: a cena final do Manigold foi muito triste, principalmente quando ela aparece para o Tenma T.T uma das partes mais emocionantes._

Krika H.

26/12/13


End file.
